Light
by MissKitty28
Summary: Cas revient à la vie et trouve son chemin de retour vers les Winchesters. De ses retrouvailles avec les frères à sa première rencontre avec Jack, voilà ce que j'imagine qu'il pourrait se passer dans les 13x05 et 13x06. (En grande partie Destiel)


Relations : **Dean/Castiel, Sam & Castiel, Castiel & Jack**

Localisation : **Saison 13, épisode 5 ou 6** (spéculation sur le contenu de ces épisodes en fonction du peu qu'on en sait). SPOILERS jusqu'au 13x04.

Note de l'auteure : Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et ses personnages, pour une courte histoire que j'espère plaisante à lire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, c'est très encourageant d'avoir des retours ! Je voulais absolument finir cette fic avant la diffusion du 13x05 cette nuit ! :)

TTTT

TTTT

Désarmé par un démon revêtant le costume d'un médecin, qu'ils combattaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, Dean se retrouva coincé au sol, dos au grillage de l'entrepôt où ils l'avaient retrouvé. Le bout tranchant de son arme pointant en direction de sa jugulaire, l'aîné des Winchesters n'entama aucun mouvement, et ferma les yeux.

Si sa fin devait venir à cet instant, alors soit.

Il n'avait plus la force de combattre de toute façon.

TTTT

TTTT

« Dean… »

Tout en prononçant le prénom du Winchester, le regard de Castiel s'était perdu l'espace d'un instant dans le vide, lorsqu'il avait senti une émotion forte l'étreindre et resserrer sa poitrine.

Après son éveil, il avait dû marcher pendant près de trois heures avant de parvenir enfin à croiser une âme humaine, alors que la nuit approchait. Cas était monté dans la camionnette d'une femme du coin, qui passait au coeur des routes de campagne qu'il avait longées, son chien -un golden retriever- posté à l'arrière du véhicule.

La confusion de Cas était clairement visible. « On est où ? »

« Près de la ferme Arkent, » répondit-elle distraitement en jetant un oeil à son rétroviseur.

« Non, je veux dire, quel Etat ? Quelle ville ? »

Elle tourna un regard suspicieux vers lui. « Vous avez trop bu hier soir ? »

« Non, je… à vrai dire je ne me souviens pas comment j'ai atterri ici, » sortit Castiel confus en réponse, réalisant après coup que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à fournir.

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Je vois. » Après une courte pause, elle reprit : « On est tout près de Magnolia, dans l'Arkansas. »

L'ange eut un air visiblement perdu. « J'ai besoin d'utiliser un téléphone… »

« Vous trouverez une cabine à la station, on est plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes, » lui répondit-elle.

Cas hocha la tête et détourna le regard vers l'extérieur à nouveau.

TTTT

TTTT

Allongé au sol, le docteur avait été tué par Sam. Il tendit une main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lança Sam effaré.

Le plus vieux des Winchesters haussa une épaule en réponse, et entama le mouvement vers la sortie, passant à côté de son frère. « Il m'a déstabilisé, j'ai pas réussi à reprendre le dessus. »

Le cadet poussa un soupir exaspéré face à la réponse évasive de son frère, avant de se lancer à sa suite.

TTTT

TTTT

« On s'arrête pas longtemps, Jack est seul au bunker. »

Sam venait de prononcer ces mots d'un air concerné, en regardant vers l'intérieur d'un restaurant devant lequel Dean venait de s'arrêter.

« Ouais, ouais, juste le temps de choper un truc à manger… » sortit Dean en réponse, d'une voix lasse.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils un instant en voyant qu'un numéro inconnu s'affichait, et répondit d'une voix neutre. « Ouais ? »

« Dean, » entendit le Winchester à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il se figea sur place.

« Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Cas depuis la cabine téléphonique de la station où il avait été déposé.

Les mains de Dean s'engourdissaient à grande vitesse et il sentit que son souffle était devenu court.

 _Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?_

« … Cas ? » prononça t-il avec difficulté. Il sentait que ses jambes ne le portaient plus et fit quelques pas en direction du capot de la voiture pour s'y appuyer.

« Je suis dans l'Arkansas, Magnolia, » commença Cas à l'autre bout de la ligne, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. « Je… j'ignore comment je suis arrivé ici, je me suis réveillé dans une prairie. J'ai senti ton appel et… »

 _Son appel ?_

« … tu vas bien ? »

Il ne savait même pas comment répondre à la question, ses pensées complètement engourdies.

« Ouais, ça va… » mentit-il d'une voix mécanique. « Mais… Cas, » commença t-il à demi-mots, encore incertain de s'il s'agissait vraiment de lui. « Comment… ? »

« Comment quoi ? » répondit l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean eut du mal à déglutir. « Bouge-pas d'où tu es, on arrive. Magnolia, c'est ça ? On est à trois heures de route. T'as un numéro où je peux t'appeler ? »

« J'ai perdu mon téléphone. »

« Evidemment… » poursuivit Dean le souffle court.

« Je suis à la station essence, » précisa l'ange.

« On… j'arrive. »

A peine raccroché, il se précipita vers l'intérieur de la voiture, ne laissant même pas le temps à Sam de poser la moindre question en dépit de son regard interrogatif.

« Tu veux plus manger ? » Ses paroles moururent entre ses lèvres quand il vit que Dean avait déjà lancé le moteur de l'Impala.

Ce n'est qu'une fois en route que l'aîné lui expliqua. Resté penaud un long moment, Sam ne savait plus que penser.

« Dean, t'es sûr que c'était lui ? » demanda t-il sceptique. « Je veux dire, on a brûlé son corps. Comment… ? »

« J'ai l'air de savoir ?! » répondit Dean, son visage visiblement fermé. « On sort tout le matos et on le teste, voilà ce qu'on va faire. »

Un flot d'émotions contradictoires affluaient chez Sam, qui hésitait entre espoir et précaution. Mais il savait que les choses devaient être particulièrement difficiles pour son frère. Il avait vu son état se détériorer de semaine en semaine, et il savait qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire le deuil de Cas depuis que celui-ci les avait quittés. Parler du sujet sans finir dans la confrontation en était même devenu compliqué.

Sam lui jetait des regards réguliers, observant sa mâchoire se tendre et se détendre, son pied ne lâchant pas l'accélérateur, son regard résolument fixé sur la route.

Il espérait que ce serait réellement Cas. D'abord parce qu'il voulait que leur meilleur ami revienne, mais aussi parce que dans le cas contraire, il savait que les choses tourneraient mal.

Il sortit son téléphone pour contacter Jack et l'avertir qu'ils auraient du retard.

TTTT

TTTT

Cas sortit du café dans lequel il s'était installé quand il entendit le ronronnement du moteur de l'Impala dans le parking de la station. Il vint se placer sur le ponton, attendant que les Winchesters sortent de la voiture. Sam fut le premier à s'approcher. Dean était, pour sa part, inhabituellement cloué à sa place, près de la portière de sa voiture, ce qui éveilla des interrogations chez l'ange. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, et il put constater combien celui-ci était affecté. L'aîné des Winchesters ne le quittait pas des yeux cependant, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Cas ? » demanda Sam avec un sourire qui se voulait contenu, mais dont l'expression du visage laissait entrevoir à la fois de l'incrédulité et beaucoup d'espoir.

Cas affichait une claire incompréhension face à l'enthousiasme qui lui était manifesté. Il le fut encore plus quand il reçut une quantité conséquente d'eau bénite en pleine tête.

S'essuyant le visage doucement, il regarda Sam interrogatif. « J'imagine qu'il y a une explication ? »

Quand le cadet des Winchesters lui tendit une dague en argent, il la prit sans contester, exposant de manière évidente que ça n'avait aucune conséquence sur lui.

Sam n'hésita alors plus une seconde et le prit dans ses bras. Cas eut besoin d'un moment avant de retourner la faveur, surpris par la tournure des événements. « Je ne comprends pas, » souligna l'ange.

« Tu étais mort, » répondit Sam en quittant son étreinte.

L'ange fronça les sourcils. « Je… je ne… quoi ? » Il tourna son regard incrédule vers Dean, et comprit alors le sentiment qui lui serrait le coeur depuis son retour.

L'aîné des Winchesters n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

« C'est bien lui, » lança Sam à destination de son frère.

Dean approchait doucement du ponton, le pas hésitant. Il répondit à Sam par un léger hochement de tête, ne quittant pas Cas des yeux. Il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il avait devant lui, ses traits conservant encore une réserve et beaucoup d'affect. Il entoura l'ange de ses bras et resserra rapidement son étreinte, fermant les yeux quelques secondes quand il réalisa la réalité du contact physique. L'ange répondit à l'étreinte dans la même mesure, qui s'étira sur de longues secondes.

« Je suis désolé, Dean » déclara doucement Cas lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Le Winchester se sentait incapable de formuler la moindre parole. Quand un son sortit en réponse, sa voix apparut éraillée. « De quoi ? »

Cas lui retourna un regard compréhensif, en guise de réponse silencieuse. Il sentait son affect. Dean comprit où il voulait en venir et baissa le regard doucement.

L'ange tenta de reprendre le fil des événements. « Comment les choses se sont finies avec Lucifer ? »

« Il t'a tué, Cas… et il a disparu avec notre mère à travers le portail, » répondit Sam.

L'ange regarda les deux frères alternativement. « Et Kelly ? L'enfant ? »

Dean eut l'air embarrassé. « Elle est morte, » répondit-il, incapable de soutenir son regard. « Et Jack est au bunker. »

« Vous avez laissé le bébé seul ? » demanda t-il consterné.

« Jack n'est pas un bébé, Cas, » poursuivit Sam. « C'est un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans. »

Il fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. « Combien de temps je suis resté mort ? »

 _Vingt-quatre putain de jours_ , répondit Dean mentalement.

« Seulement trois semaines, » déclara Sam en réponse quand il vit la présomption qu'avait fait Cas. « Jack est né déjà jeune adulte. »

Cas prit acte de l'information, hochant doucement la tête. « Peut-on retourner au bunker le voir ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Sam en lançant le mouvement en direction de l'Impala.

TTTT

TTTT

Les retrouvailles avec Jack avaient été maladroites. Cas ignorait comment se comporter, et Jack n'en savait pas plus sur les manières de faire en ces circonstances. Mais le sourire à la fois heureux et ému sur le visage du jeune homme avait suffi à rendre l'échange soudainement plus confortable et chaleureux.

« Tu as vite grandi, » sortit Cas en tentant de faire la conversation, se tenant à côté de lui.

Sam assistait à l'échange avec un léger sourire, content de voir l'impact de cette première rencontre sur Jack. Il était visiblement heureux. Dean, lui, restait légèrement en retrait, le fessier appuyé contre la table de la pièce centrale du bunker, son regard essentiellement fixé sur Cas, et parfois alternativement sur Jack.

« Ma mère m'a répété que le monde était un endroit dangereux. J'ai réagi en conséquence, » répondit Jack.

L'ange fit un sourire entendu en réponse. « Elle n'avait pas tort. » Il laissa passer quelques secondes. « Comment te sens-tu, Jack ? »

« Bien, » répondit-il avec un sourire serein.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, » adressa Cas à Sam et Dean, connaissant leurs réserves passées à son sujet, avant qu'il ne vienne au monde.

Dean eut une réaction embarrassée. « Qui veut manger quelque chose ? Je vais aller nous préparer un truc. » Il quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Cas le suivit des yeux, le regard visiblement peiné. Dean semblait bouleversé. Il profita du fait que Sam avait entamé un échange avec Jack pour s'éclipser et emboîter le pas à l'aîné des Winchesters.

TTTT

TTTT

Dans la cuisine, Dean avait commencé à s'affairer. Il avait sorti un pot de beurre de cacahuète, des tranches de pain de mie, et quelques autres gourmandises. Son coeur s'accéléra perceptiblement lorsque Cas pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

« Hey, » lança t-il à destination de l'ange en relevant le regard vers lui.

Resté silencieux, Cas se rapprocha de Dean, ce qui rendit les mains de ce dernier soudainement moites et ses gestes moins précis. « Tu as été blessé, » déclara Cas d'une voix affirmative.

 _C'était bien au-dessous de la réalité_ , pensa Dean, sentant l'émotion lui étreindre l'estomac. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise, lorsque Cas posa son index contre son front, qu'il parlait des blessures physiques dont il avait été victime lors de leur combat contre le docteur quelques heures plus tôt. « Voilà, » finit Cas lorsque sa grâce eut fini de le guérir.

« Merci, Cas, » répondit-il avec un sourire discret. Il y eut un moment de battement où ils se regardèrent hésitants, une tension perceptible flottant dans l'atmosphère.

Dean y mit fin précipitamment en se replongeant la tête dans la préparation de ses sandwichs, toute son énergie en réalité tournée vers l'ange qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui le regardait s'affairer de manière maladroite à sa tâche, avec une bienveillance qui se répandit comme une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

« Comment tu te sens, Dean ? » demanda finalement Cas, d'une voix concernée.

Dean laissa passer une seconde. « Bien. Je veux dire… je suis content que tu sois de retour, » dit-il finalement d'une voix mécanique, en rencontrant à nouveau le regard de l'ange. Une réponse qui ne faisait absolument pas justice à son réel sentiment, qu'il se sentait incapable d'exprimer dans une juste mesure, sa gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Je suis désolé pour votre mère, » sortit Cas finalement avec empathie.

Dean hocha légèrement la tête. « Sam est persuadé qu'elle est toujours en vie. »

« Tu ne le crois pas ? » L'ange fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je pense, » répondit Dean dans un soupir. « Je veux dire, tu étais mort, et maintenant tu es là, et… » Ses paroles moururent entre ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il soudainement en tournant tout son corps vers l'ange, les larmes menaçant de sortir. Il luttait, durement. Et ça se voyait. La visible contracture de sa mâchoire et son regard bouleversé frappèrent Cas en plein coeur.

L'ange pencha légèrement la tête. « Dean… »

« J'aurais voulu faire mieux. »

Il revoyait défiler devant son regard le moment où Sam l'avait forcé à quitter la dimension alternative lorsque Cas s'était lancé dans le combat contre Lucifer. Il revoyait en boucle le moment où Lucifer avait transpercé la poitrine de Cas avec la dague des anges, sous son regard impuissant et paralysé. Et toutes les fois où il avait agi de manière toxique envers Jack. Son comportement dur envers lui, envers Sam également.

« J'aurais voulu être meilleur. Mais j'en étais incapable… »

Cas, visiblement affecté, s'apprêtait à parler quand les bruits de pas de Jack, suivis de ceux de Sam, vinrent interrompre leur échange. Dean prit une seconde pour reprendre un visage composé, et se tourna à nouveau vers la table de travail pour finir la préparation qu'il avait entamée. Cas ne l'avait cependant pas quitté du regard.

Jack apparut dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire innocent persistant sur son visage. Sam perçut quant à lui qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés au meilleur moment, à en juger par l'atmosphère singulière qui flottait entre son frère et Cas.

Tentant de reprendre une attitude normale, Dean marmonna que c'était presque prêt. Ils prirent tous progressivement place autour de la table de la cuisine. Jack se plaça près de Cas, et Sam prit le parti de laisser la dernière chaise à côté de l'ange à son frère. Cas jetait des regards réguliers en direction de Dean.

Constatant l'enthousiasme perceptible de Jack, Cas finit par choisir de laisser de côté son dernier échange avec Dean pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Un équilibre fragile commençait à se reconstituer.

Nouvelle dynamique, nouvelle famille.

Le coeur du bunker semblait battre à nouveau.

 **FIN**


End file.
